


Kisses

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: F/F, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: A little Mae and Clara cuteness after a tough case.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this pairing - Was written as a request.

“You could have died today, you know?” Mae asked Clara. Anger was clear in her tone of voice and her body shook with what Clara assumed to be was fear, relief, and the same anger that she showed through her tone of voice.

“I did what I had to do, Mae. As an agent.”

“What about as a girlfriend? You ran into the middle of a firefight, you could have been shot, you could have died, and no one would have found you.” Clara looked up at Mae with soft eyes, reaching up to take the other woman’s hand, pulling her down on the settee.

Taking a moment, the two sat next to each other in silence.

“I’m sorry if I scared you,” Clara said.

Mae sighed, holding her head in her hands. It had been six hours since Clara had run into a building, not really knowing what was on the other side of the door, but she did it, alone. That had been the thing that scared Mae the most. Her lover had run blind into a building and nearly got herself killed. The medical examiner would be lying if she said it was okay, she knew it would take a while before she got over the fear she felt when the phone line went dead, signalling to the rest of the team that Clara, Agent Segar, had gone into that house alone, leaving her team to simply avoid cars as they raced against time to help her.

 Looking up, Mae gave Clara a small smile before she leant forward to kiss her. The kiss was short and sweet, but it was reassurance that Clara was still there, Mae hadn’t lost her.

Clara reached across to cup Mae’s cheek.

“I plan on sticking around for a little longer,” Clara whispered.

“Good, because now you’re here, I’m not sure I can live without you.” Clara laughed, feeling a pang of regret in her stomach. Clara through she was doing the right thing, in all honesty, her relationship with Mae never really came into her mind, which made her feel worse.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, but I know a really good way you can make it up to me.” Mae had a wicked grin, and Clara had seen that look before and knew exactly what Mae wanted.

“I love you…”

“I love you too, just don’t ever scare me like that again.” Mae looked as if she was joking, but Clara knew how serious the other woman was being.

“I promise.” Clara leant up to kiss the other woman again, hoping her promise would be enough.

It felt odd to admit it, but whilst Mae couldn’t live without her, she wondered if she could live without Mae, the answer from this point forward would always be no. They completed each other.

The kisses proved that.


End file.
